Moments In Time
by TheHuntress21
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that tie-in or 'tag-along' with my series 'A Place To Call Home'. For as we all know...there is always more to the story. Will give a full explanation after the first one-shot or 'chapter'. Might want to read up to Chapter Fourteen in APTCH before reading.
1. Laser Wars

**Hello readers! As I mentioned in the summary; this is a collection of one-shots I am doing for A Place To Call Home. Full details after the story. **

**Anyway, this first Short Story is over the first time Tildie and Emily meet; spawning into their comfortable friendship that I showed in Chapter Fourteen. This is entirely friendship little girl fluff, so you have been warned! Lol! **

**Finally, enjoy the show! Haha. **

Laser Wars

Tildie's expression was curious as it looked around the Institute from the passenger seat but hurt was evident in her eyes. She did not want to be separated from her mother; despite being equally exhilarated with the fact of living in a new place. She bit her lip, twirling the end of her ponytail, twisting the strawberry blonde strands between her fingers while watching her mother talking to Rogue from the front of the car. Her dark green eyes glanced up when noticing her mother motioning for her to get out; the woman named Rogue smiling by her mother's side. Tildie obeyed, walking over to stand next to her mother, saying politely "Hi, Rogue."

"Hey, sugar. It's nice to see yer." Rogue answered gentle back; nodding at Tildie's mother. The older woman grinned back in reply, kneeling down so she could be face to face with her twelve year old daughter. Tildie's eyes gazed up at her mother, both grinning at each other, as her mother asked gently "Do you remember what we talked about in the car?"

"Yes, mama." Tildie answered; a smile creeping up her face. Her mother returned the gesture with a warm one of her own, opening her arms up to give Tildie a hug; hiding the unshed tears behind her daughters back. When they parted slightly from the embrace, the thirty something woman patted her daughter's leg and gave her a kiss on the cheek, teasing "No more growing this year until I see you at Thanksgiving!"

Tildie grinned at her mother and nodded; the woman pulling her in for another embrace. The twelve year old breathed in one last whiff of her mother's perfume, taking her time to let go, as her mother placed both hands on her forehead and pulled her into a kiss on the nose. Tildie giggled at her mother's gesture she had done since her very birth, smiling as the woman did the same. Both looked over at Rogue, Tildie giving one last look to her mother, before walking over to the gently grinning southern bell.

Tildie watched as her mother slowly made it to the car and waved to the woman as she seemed to take her time pulling out of the drive. Each shared a look to the other, while the little girl watched her mother drive away. She had no idea, that this bittersweet goodbye would also be the beginning of a beautiful hello.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily's bright blue eyes watched with excitement as the small minivan drove away from the mansion's graveled lane; trying to catch a glimpse of the newest person moving into the once renowned Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She pushed up her hands on her windowsill, perching her small little frame to lean against the glass, as she saw a tall little strawberry blonde walk towards the front entrance with Rogue putting a comforting arm over her shoulder. Emily pressed her nose on the glass, trying to watch the duo go in, when she heard the front door open and Rogue call out "Emily?!"

"Yeah?" Emily responded; trying to play off her excitement. Rogue called back "Come er' fer a minute, sugar!"

"Coming!" Emily replied quickly; bounding off her sill and nearly tripping over her sneakers to get out her doorway. She was nothing short of excited when Rogue had told her that a girl around her age was coming to live at the mansion. It had been four months since she had anyone near her age to play with! Bobby didn't count; he was older and only ever played videogames.

Emily raced down the hall, not seeing her father standing in the hall talking to Frost, until it was too late; her body torpedoing straight into him. Logan gave out a short grunt from the impact, more startled than feeling any pain, glaring as Emma gave a dry smirk. He looked down at his ten year old untangling herself from him, Emily glancing up to saw quickly "Sorry, daddy!"

Emily went to race back down the hall but was stopped when Logan gently grabbing the back of her shirt. She stopped, looking at him with a puzzled look that made Emma smile. Logan raised an eyebrow up, reprimanding gently "Slow down, Half-pint."

"Yes, sir." Emily replied; the feral giving her hair an affectionate tussle as he let go of her shirt. The small child went walking down the hall as soon as her father let her free, that is, until she glanced over her shoulder to make sure they weren't look. When she thought they weren't, Emily picked up speed and started rocketing down the stairs. Her feral father frowned as he caught her disappearing frame, taking a step towards the stairs, saying loudly "And no runnin down the…!"

"Leave her be, Logan." Emma interrupted, placing a hand on his arm. Logan looked to her annoyed but the White Queen merely smiled, laughingly slightly as the little girl flew down the stairs, adding "She's just excited."

Logan grunted but gave no fight; only grinning at his daughter raced towards the bottom. Rogue also grinned as the little girl made it to the end of the stairs, glancing down to see Tildie perk up at the raven haired girl's arrival. Both little girls stared at each other, simultaneously feeling a case of shyness take over, as they remained quiet; smiling goofily while glancing to the floor. Rogue smiled, placing a gloved hand on Tildie's shoulder, saying "Emily, I'd like yer to meet someone…."

Rogue glanced at Tildie, who smiled shyly, then back to Emily, adding "Thas is Tildie."

Emily grinned shyly at the taller child, waving her hand once, saying quietly "Hi."

"Hi." Tildie responded back; also waving to the other little girl. Rogue looked to each girl, explaining "She's gonna be stayin here wit us from now on…"

The southern red head took the smaller of the boxes that were placed in the foyer by Bobby, walking over to Emily, adding "I'd thought yer might like to help 'er unpack while me an' Bobby git tha rest of tha boxes."

"Okay!" Emily replied cheerfully; reaching out for the box. She shuffled the cardboard square till it rested in her arms, and looked at Rogue, asking "Where's her room?"

"It's tha one next to miane." Rogue replied; Tildie nodding shyly in confirmation. Emily smiled, saying "That's just a door down from my room…"

The small ten year old gestured to the stairs, adding friendly "Come on, I'll show ya where that is."

Tildie's smile widened at the other girls invitation and nodded, answering "Okay!"

Up above the stairwell, Logan fought the urge to roll his eyes as Emma made a soft noise, whispering "How adorable!"

"Don't act like such a sap, Frost." Logan smarted; smirking as Emma glared his way. He walked towards the elevator, with the White Queen following after with a heated glare, Emma snapping back "Don't you act like such a brute, Logan!"

The two bickered back and forth as the elevator closed; the two girls giggling as they overheard at the top of the stairs. Emily jerked her head towards the right, leading the way towards her newest friends' room, while Tildie asked conversationally "So, how old are you?"

"Ten." Emily replied; looking back to see Tildie surprised but shake it off. The strawberry blonde smiled, hefting her box up more, as she answered back "I'm twelve."

Emily's head snapped back to her new acquaintance in shock. She looked her up and down, more on the up side since the girl was head taller, as she placed her cardboard box on the bedroom's floor. Emily stated in awe "Ya tall for twelve."

"And you're short for ten." Tildie replied; the twinkle in her dark green eyes clueing in the surprised Emily that the older girl was teasing. The ten year old smirked, smarting as she opened up the cardboard box, "We'll when ya daddy's _the Wolverine_, ya see how tall ya get…."

"_Wolverine_ is your _dad_?!" Tildie exclaimed; half dropping her box into the carpeted floor. Emily wrinkled up her nose, shooting up one hand to the sky while placing another on her hip, responding "Why does _everyone_ always act so surprised?!"

Tildie smirked guiltily, shrugging her shoulders, answering "Sorry, but he's kind of…."

Emily smirk was ornery as she glanced at Tildie, finishing "Gruff?"

Tildie giggled, replying "That's one way to put it."

Emily ornery smirk grew, she picking up a couple of clothes to put in the nearest dresser, as she added with her back turned, "Ya also forgot hairy."

Tildie's giggle intensified and she shook her head; smiling as Emily beamed. After that it seem the ice had been officially broken, both little girls began mindless chit chattering back and forth getting to know one another. Often Rogue and Bobby would see the little girls talking endlessly to another, paying the older kids no mind, as they started lugging up the rest of the boxes to Tildie's room. This went on for about an hour, until just when the last box was about to be opened, Tildie asked "So, are you staying with your dad for the weekend or something?"

"What do ya mean?" Emily asked confused; turning from her spot at the dresser. Tildie shrugged her shoulders, walking into her closet with a couple of hanging clothes, her voicing echoing "I just didn't see you the last time I was here…."

"Oh." Emily answered, suddenly very interested in the knick knacks she was placing on her newest friend's dresser. Tildie came walking back out, asking innocently "So I was just asking if you just stay here like on holidays or weekends and all that."

"No." Emily replied quietly, not facing Tildie. She positioned a picture frame on the dresser, answering softly "I live here now, too."

"Are you a mutant?" Tildie asked innocently; not oblivious to her friends wince at her question. Emily shook her head, answering "No."

Tildie's head tilted to the side, a perplexed look on her face, but Emily gave no answer. The twelve year old became silent in understanding; she was the last person who would force someone to talk about anything. Tildie was not ready to talk about her skeletons in her closet so she did not judge Emily for not revealing hers.

However, a few moments of awkwardness passed between them both; each little girl turning away from another to quietly unpacked the rest of the items from the cardboard box. That was, until Emily's hand pushed off the newspaper used for packaging and saw a peculiar gun like toys at the bottom of the cardboard box. She looked at it quizzically, pulling it out of the box, asking "What's this?"

Tildie turned from the closet, smiling, replying "Oh, mama let me bring a bunch of my toys from home this time…."

Tildie pointed at the plastic gun in Emily's hand, explaining "That's a laser gun for a laser tag game I used to play with my friends down the street.…"

Emily wrinkled her nose up, moving the toy gun from side to side, and looked down at the other pieces of the game in the box while Tildie turned to unpacking more toys from the remaining boxes on the floor. Emily's soft ice blues gazed back at Tildie's backside, her eyebrow cocking up, she asking hopefully "Do…ya still play?"

"Oh yeah! I love the game!" Tildie responded passionately, her smile growing as she turned to Emily. The ten year old smirked, eyeing the taller girl, challenging "Ya wanna go, bub?"

Tildie blinked a few times in surprise at Emily's change in demeanor but quickly smirked, her eyes narrowing, she teasing "Touch talk for a shortie."

Emily gave an imitation of her father's feral snort, dropping her voice low like his, replying "Ya don't scare me, bub."

Tildie and Emily both giggled at her impression of the feral mutant; the last icicles of awkwardness melting from the room. The twelve year old walked over, peering into the box, reaching in while asking "Which color?"

"Purple." Emily answered; smiling gratefully as Tildie handed her the purple set. The twelve year old smirked, picking up her gun, saying "Pink."

Emily pretended to gasp, aiming her gun at Tildie while the blonde did the same, both sizing the other up. The ten year old narrowed her eyes, proclaiming "The mortal enemies duel off!"

Both girls tried glaring at each other as long as they could; until the laughter spilled out of their mouths and the guns lowered as the giggles lifted. Tildie reached into the box again, pulling out the electronic body armor that went around the shoulders and chest, handing it to Emily while showing nonverbally how to turn it on. The ten year old understood, strapping the device around her petite frame, while explaining "Okay so I'm not supposed to go past the basketball courts on the left of the mansion or the pool on the right. So we'll play around the woods around that area, Got it?"

"Got it." Tildie replied with a quick bouncing nod of her strawberry blonde ponytail. Emily smiled at her newest friends ease in complying with her limited restrictions, then frowned in thought, asking "What score we gonna go to?"

Tildie smirked, her dark green eyes dancing with mischief, and she raised her gun; shooting her laser at Emily's chest. The device lit up, followed by a victory noise and a man's voice booming "**Eliminated!**"

Emily gave Tildie a half-hearted 'Look', raising an eyebrow as Tildie giggled. The twelve year old shrugged, teasing "Sudden death?"

"Oh ya know, that's so funny, I forgot to laugh." Emily smarted dryly; rolling her eyes. Tildie smiled at her friend's slight annoyance, as the ten year old added dryly "Sudden death doesn't seem all that fair since I've _never_ played this game."

Tildie's smile grew and she gave her friend a challenging look. She reloaded her gun's invisible ammo, asking "Till five hundred?"

Emily's frown turned into a smirk, as she adding "And best three out of five…."

"And we play predator vs. prey, where one person hides and the other has to find them." Tildie finished. Emily's blue eyes also began to dance with mischief, her expression turning one of challenge. She answered "Deal."

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Tildie wiped the dirt off her brow; taking a second to adjust the zipper on her jacket. She held up three fingers, a code she and Emily had made up for brief pauses in the game, while giving her target device a little straightening. Ms. Frost had stopped both girls at the door when seeing them all decked up…with no jackets in sight. She had promptly told them no jackets, no playing outside, period. Tildie could admit she was gratefully now for the warm over-garment; for a chill had started to blow through the air.

After the twelve year old was adjusted, she pulled her ponytail tighter, and cocked her gun back up. Tildie waved her hand around to show she was ready, smirking as the signs of a bush nearby rattled in compliance. She walked slowly over to the bush, gun raised, while taunting with a giggle "Come out, come out wherever you are…."

Tildie's dark green eyes surveyed the greenery and could tell that her quarry had disappeared from the hiding spot to look for a new location. She listened closely as a woodpecker drilled in the distance and squirrels chatted up their evening air; tuning out all those noises to listen for the sound of sneakers pounding against the dirt.

A twig snapped to her right and Tildie swerved in that direction; gun raised and feet apart. Yet she could see it was only a rabbit, who looked at the child confused, before scurrying off into the forest green. Tildie pursed her lips, frowning and looked all around. She thought of an idea, raising her gun back up, calling out "Marco…."

A giggle sounded off to Tildie's left, calling back "Polo!"

Tildie reared around doing a completely one-eighty; firing her gun at the sound of the voice. Her smirk fell of her face when seeing no one was there. Tildie's eyelids narrowed, the twelve year old aiming her gun around, searching for the elusive quarry. She crept past the large rock formation, hiding under its ledge and using its shadows to hide her lanky body. Tildie searched the woods, calling out "Marco…"

Silence was her answer that time, causing Tildie to raise her eyebrows. She crept out from under the rock's ledge, raising up to full height again, looking around confused. Tildie's head swiveled back and forth, she asking "Marco?"

"Polo!" Emily's voice triumphantly shouted above; causing Tildie to turn on her heels in that direction. She looked up to see the ten year old standing at the top of the mossy rock ledge, aiming down with a determined look on her face, finger wrapping around the trigger. Tildie thought quickly, leaping out of the way as Emily fired off her gun, rolling around in the grass to safety.

Emily leapt off the rock ledge, landing safetly to the soft grass below and fired at Tildie again. This time the twelve year old did not have time to dodge away and ended up kneeling up like a sitting duck. Tildie frowned as the device proclaimed '**Target Shot!**' and Emily smiled. However, the expression was lifted clear off her face as Tildie whipped up her gun and fired.

Emily squeaked out a shout as her device lit up, the victorious music singing out her defeat, as the man's voice proclaimed "**Eliminated!**"

"Got you!" Tildie laughed. The ten year old looked to her device, then to Tildie, frowning for only a second, before dropping her gun dramatically, and falling to her knees on the ground. Emily grabbed at her throat like she was being choked, coughing out "Ya killed me!"

The ten year old dropped to the grass face first, letting her hands sprawl out, and Tildie's laughter intensified. Emily poked her head up from her lying postion, smiling from ear to ear and sat back up on the grass. She saw Tildie walk over, giving her a hand, saying "Good game, Emily…"

The ten year old took her arm, easily heaved up the older child, and giggled as Tildie did. The twelve year old shook her head at the small girl, asking "But why would you attack like that when you were on your last life?"

"We'll Blondie always says on our shooting game…." Emily explained in an inhale, picking up her dropped gun. She shrugged her shoulders, looking up at Tildie, answering "When in doubt, Kamikaze out."

Tildie laughed, shaking her head in disagreement, saying "I don't think that's good advice for laser tag."

Emily giggled in response, shrugging her shoulders again, answering "Thought I'd give it a whirl."

The ten year old looked around, noticing the sun had not yet started to set in the distance and knew dinnertime was far ways away. Emily looked back to Tildie, asking "Wanna go again?"

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"Where tha girls?" Rogue asked; looking up from setting a glass on the table. Ororo grinned gently from the kitchen stove, pointing her ladle towards the outside, answering "De still be outside playin togetar."

Rogue beamed at that answer, peering out the window panes, asking "Hav' thay been playin all day?"

"Oh yes, I been hearin dem squeals of joy all evening." Ororo answered; stirring slowly something in a silver pot. Rogue gave a gentle noise, cooing "How cute!"

"What's cute?" Bobby asked, sliding into a chair. He reached for a roll but Rogue slapped it away with her gloved hand, answering "Tha girls are playin wit each other outside."

Kitty came in at that time; immediately squealing Rogues same sentiments. Bobby snorted with a shrug, answering "So? How's that cute?"

Kitty glared at him along with Rogue and sighed, replying "Your like, such a guy!"

Bobby put his hands up in mock surrender, watching as Rogue and Kitty turned from him. He smirked at their lapse in security and used the opportunity to get another grab at the rolls. Sadly though, Logan came in through the side at that moment; noticing the teenagers chance of theft. The feral mutant walked leisurely past the eager eighteen year old, giving a slap upside Bobby's blonde hair. The reprimand startled Bobby so much, he dropped the roll back into the basket; turning his head as Logan sat down at his place at the table. The feral gave him a warning look and Bobby frowned; leaning back in his chair while crossing his arms. Logan smirked, but quickly noticed a certain girl's absence, asking "Where's my Half-pint?"

Rogue and Kitty looked at him, then back at the window, answering "Outside."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, his graveled voice stating dryly "But dinners almost ready…"

"Not almost, Logan…." Ororo corrected; pulling out the casserole from the oven. The feral mutant grunted in reply, looking at each teenager, asking "Alright, then whose gonna round up the…"

Bobby jumped out from his chair, driven by the hunger in his stomach, to eagerly volunteer. The eighteen year old bolted out the side door, just as Logan finished "Girls."

Rogue and Kitty giggled in unison while Ororo grinned. The weather goddess placed a couple of hot mats on the table to support the food, looking to Logan, stating dryly "I guess de boy is hungry…"

"No kiddin." Logan replied; grinning amusingly as he saw the teenager run in a blur across the kitchen window.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Bobby raced into the wooded area while his hunger encouraged him to find the two missing little girls from the group. The eighteen year old could have cheered when he saw Tildie standing not so far away; though he paused when seeing the twelve year old holding a plastic laser gun with a look that resembled Rambo himself. Yet, the blonde wasn't fazed for long, pointing behind him while calling out "Hey Til, I came out here to tell you that…."

"Shsh!" Tilde whispered hotly back; waving at the eighteen year old to be quiet. Bobby's expression was one of surprise, and he frowned at the dark green eyes directed at him with seriousness. Tildie pointed her gun to the woods, explaining "She's very quiet. If I'm not carefully she'll sneak up on me!"

"Who?" Bobby asked perplexed. Tildie turned from him, hunting out the dark forest in front of her, answering "Emily."

"Barbie doll?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow. Tildie gave a harsh shushing noise again with mouth, nodding at the startled blonde. She jerked away from him, raising her gun to the nearest dark corner, saying low "Marco…."

"Polo!" Emily's voice called out. Tildie swung around, firing and missing the mark as a shadow disappeared into the thick brush. Bobby by this time had gotten an amused grin on his face, sitting on the nearest bench. He could handle an extra five minutes of hunger pangs; this looked interesting.

Tildie, in the meantime, walked slowly around a tree; leaning against it while thrusting out her gun to the open. After seeing the coast was clear, she peered out from the tree, calling "Marco…."

There was no answer. Tildie knew that was not a good sign. The twelve year old's dark green eyes searched wildly around her; daring to walk away from her tree shielding her from being marked. Tildie heard the brush of leaves and giggled breath to late, as her body jumped in surprise when her toy armor when aglow with the dooming victorious melody, calling out "**Eliminated!**"

Bobby laughed, clapping his hands in salute to Emily's victory, as Tildie gave him a heated glare. The twelve year old's hands went slack and she turned around to see Emily standing behind her, gun still raised. The small little girl smirked up at Tildie, stating dryly "Polo."

This sent Bobby to half lie on the bench, covering a hand on his head, while his laughter echoed out to the setting sun. Emily also giggled while Tildie fought from grinning; the twelve year old wagging her gun at the little girl, saying "Why do you do that every time!?"

"For the look on ya face!" Emily squeaked out; following Tildie over to Bobby. The twelve year old smirked, smarting "Oh, haha, Emily!"

Emily giggled more at that comment and Tildie gave an amused grunt, but pointed to herself, adding "But I'm still wining two to one!"

"Then you won, Tildie." Bobby replied; getting up from the bench while coughing back the rest of his laughter. The girls gave him both disappointed faces, but the eighteen year old would have none of it, herding them towards the direction of the kitchen. He directed them to take off their toy armor, adding "Because its dinnertime and I'm starving!"

With this reminder, the little girls suddenly also got a case of hunger in their guts and quickly started to take the rest of their toy armor off. However, Tildie smirked towards Emily, then looked at Bobby, teasing "When are you _not _starving, Bobby?"

Bobby's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows lifted up; sending both girls into convulsing giggles. Emily nudged Tildie teasing "I don't know where he puts it all…"

Bobby sent an annoyed glare towards Emily but Tildie giggled, cupping her hand to her mouth, adding "Yeah, he's skinner than a bean pole!"

"Hey!" Bobby shouted indignant; causing both girls to trip over themselves with giggles as they put picked up their toys from the ground. The eighteen year old half laughed, pushing both of their backs playfully, scolding "Just get in the house!"

The girls obeyed, silencing their giggles to put their toys on the counter and made their way towards the kitchen to wash their hands. Bobby clapped his hands together, sliding back into his chair while they did so, saying with a content sigh "Finally, we can eat…"

Emily and Tildie locked gazes at the sink, then glanced over their shoulders at Bobby, before huddling together to hide their giggles. Everyone looked up amused at the girl's whisperings, but Bobby frowned, pointing a fork at the duo, saying "Oh, shut up you two!"

Emily and Tildie laughed so hard in response, that the small child leaned on the taller one while Tildie's head arched back. They stood at the sink laughing, not evening able to look at the glaring Bobby, while passing each other a smile. The other adults grinned or smirked gently at the duo cleaning up; confused at the joke but still humored by the girl's laughter no less. Tildie and Emily passed one more smile to each other, giving a few more bursts of giggles, while their friendship slowly started to take root in the cool of that autumn day. For after the laser war was ended and the night had set…two little girls found themselves growing a friendship that would be dear to them for many years down the road.

**As I said…funny but fluffy. Hoped you liked it. : ) **

**Okay, explanation time. In each of my books I have pre-planned an overall story arc with each book having chapters laid out so I can keep a rhythm going. Sadly, this can lead to leaving out some everyday things in the life of my characters; such as the story above. So I created this 'folder' to fit in stories that I thought would be fun to read….but I couldn't seem to fit into my overall story arc without either junking up the story or making the story jump off into little bunny trails. So just call this your 'behind the scenes' look at my series. **

**Finally, I am working on Chapter Fifteen as we speak and hope to have it out by the end of the week. Thanks again for reading. : ) **


	2. Tales Of the Hairy Woolly Mouth

**Am I doing a One-Shot for Halloween on Halloween? Of course I am. XD **

**This is before Remy arrived at the mansion, so it will not be featuring him, sadly. : ( Maybe next time. **

**Also, to note, the title is based off of a REALLY stupid scary story my Uncle Jack told me once when I was eight. And I mean really stupid story. I will explain more after you read…. **

Tales of the Hairy Woolly Mouth

"That's gross, Blondie!" Emily exclaimed horrified; alerting her family to look up in the eighteen year old's direction. Bobby was mid-way of putting another inside chunk of pumpkin goop inside his mouth, and asked "What?"

The eighteen year old shrugged at his X-men family's disgusted faces and continued to string the long piece of seed covered orange piece of pumpkin into his mouth. Rogue made a gagging noise and turned away, exclaiming "Oh gawd, Bobby! Yer gonna make meh sick!"

Even Logan shook his head, wrinkling his nose partly up at the strong smell of pumpkin coming off the teen, his facial expression oddly resembling Emily's. The feral snorted his nose hard as Bobby ingested another piece of pumpkin innards, Logan chuckling "Ah hell, Popsicle. Ya ain't supposed ta eat that!"

Bobby was the one who gave them all incredulous look, slowly smirking and put another piece of inside pumpkin in his mouth to prove his point. He teased "Of course you can, it's nutritious."

Kitty turned up her nose at him, edging away slightly from standing next to him. She muttered "There is like, something _seriously_ wrong with you."

Bobby grinned at her annoyance, making a point to wiggle the next piece of stringed pumpkin as he placed it in his mouth. Forge laughed at his friend while the others groaned. Yet, just as the teen lifted another piece to dangle from his mouth, Emily scrunched up her nose and said "Ya look like ya eatin orange vomit."

"And now I'm done." Bobby stated, slowly lowering the stringed pumpkin to the table and flicking it away with his fingers. Logan chuckled amusingly as the teen appeared paled and grimaced at the now de-appetizing orange goop. The feral looked to his offspring, ruffling her hair, saying "Good call, Half-pint."

Emily giggled, smiling at her father and looked over to see Bobby frowning at the two of them. She stuck her tongue out, which Bobby returned but quickly looked away when Logan jerked his head in his direction. The playful banter went around the table as people continued carving their masterpieces into their pumpkins; Emily and Tildie only drawing out the designs on theirs. The little ten year old got up on her knees on the chair and watched her father curiously as he cut into her finished sketched pumpkin with a knife. She looked up at him, asking "Why don't ya just use your claws?"

"Because the last time used his claws to carve pumpkins…" Emma smarted, smirking to the frowning Logan. She winked towards Emily, smarting "It ended up all over the ceiling."

Emily giggled as her father gave an annoy grunt, the feral knowing the telepath had taken a peek into his memories without his permission again. The temptation to play on that little invasion of privacy was too much and Logan looked back at Emma with a feral grin, teasing "I wouldn't go sneakin around my thoughts, Frost…."

Logan quirked an eyebrow towards the White Queen, adding in a flirting voice, "Never know what I'd think back."

Emma huffed at him, yet he could see her still when he thought of some very dirty images in regards to her body figure and what he could do to it. Emma looked up alarmed at him, faltering when Logan smiled carnivorously her way, Emily looking at each of them confused. Emma seemed to narrow her eyes, slightly gasping at Logan when seeing the images, her cheeks tinting a hot red. Logan chuckled darkly, smiling more canine like, teasing "That a blush on ya cheeks, _darlin_?"

Emma gritted her teeth under her lips, her face tinting more red at being caught. She quickly brushed the access pumpkin off her hands, muttering "I'm going to find some candles."

Emma scurried out of the kitchen before anyone could make a comment and answered the others perplexed looks with a hot glare…the look daggers and fire towards the dirty minded feral. Logan chuckled more darkly, turning back to carving his child's pumpkin. That had been too easy. So Frost was really little Miss Prim and Proper…Logan could work with that. Emily meanwhile scrunched up her nose to Logan and then towards where Emma had left, her child like mind oblivious to the innuendos that had been thrown around. She sighed, shaking her head, stating "Ya always frownin at each other…."

Logan's earthy laugh erupted at her innocent statement and he stopped carving to grab her in a playful hug. He grinned towards Emma's absent seat as he convinced his child that he and Emma were just 'playing around'. Logan smirked to himself…the game he and Frost were playing could have no not gotten any more fun.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"Where's our costumes, Blondie?" Emily asked nicely as she looked around perplexed in the living room. Bobby laughed a little at her confusion, tossing the Wal-mart bag towards her, answering "Right there, Barbie doll…"

"Thanks!" Emily replied happily; Tildie smiling too as both girls grabbed up the bag to head upstairs to get ready for the nights trick or treating. Bobby grinned darkly towards Forge, who returned the look, the teenager glancing back to the little girls leaving. Though they sort of knew that there might be hell to pay afterwards….they couldn't resist the temptation. With one more encouraging nod from Forge, Bobby leaned back into the chair. He pretended to give a sigh, saying ominously "Just watch out for the Hairy Woolly Mouth tonight, girls."

Both Emily and Tildie stopped, looking at her other confused, and it took everything for the older boys not to laugh. They stifled it with clearing their throats, giving good poker faces when the girls turned around. Emily asked back confused "The what?"

"The Hairy Woolly Mouth." Bobby replied as if it was a known animal. When both girls widen their eyes, Forge pretended to look shocked, asking "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Tildie replied, looking back at Emily, then to Forge. It was Bobby's turn to fake surprise, leaning up from the couch and asking astonished "No one ever told you?"

"Told us what!" The little girls answered in unison, both frowning in annoyance at the semantics the boys were playing. Forge and Bobby gazed at each with dark smiles, looking over to the girls. Sure the old joke had the threat of Logan's wrath hanging in the air….but they just couldn't resist.

"We'll tell you…" Forge began ominously. Bobby nodded, looking to the girls seriously, stating "But you'll have to keep it a secret."

Emily and Tildie bobbed their heads up and down quickly in response, saying "We promise!"

The cats that ate the canary wouldn't have looked more ridiculous than Bobby or Forge at that moment. Each looked at each other with dark smiles, closing in on the girls and motioning them to sit on the cough. Emily and Tildie obeyed; both erect and ready to hear the story of the unknown monster. Bobby started off the tale by giving a dramatic wave of his hands, explaining "Long ago…just when Xavier was building this mansion…there lived a creature by the name the Hairy Woolly Mouth!"

Emily and Tildie's eyes enlarged at the beginning just as Forge jumped in, leaning over the couch between the girls. He explained on "It looks like a giant ball of brown hair but has no eyes or nose or teeth….only a big mouth…"

Bobby interrupted, leaning in towards the girls waving his fingers, exclaiming "Which it uses to suck on toes!"

Emily was the first of the duo to pause in their jittery excitement to give the older teen an unconvinced look. She raised an eyebrow, questioning "Toes?"

"Yes…" Bobby replied; unaffected by her disbelief. He reached out for her biggest uncovered toe, playfully grabbing at it, adding "He sucks them right off!"

Emily jumped at the motioned, grabbing at her feet and pulling them up on the couch; tossing a glare at Bobby. Yet the teenager could see he was reeling her in and gave an unnoticed nod to Forge; who grinned darkly and slid into the shadows behind the couch. Bobby turned back to his wide eyed victims, explaining more ominously "And every Halloween, The Hairy Woolly Mouth somehow manages to escape and roams the halls all night long…"

Bobby jabbed at Tildie's uncovered feet this time, tickling them quickly, exclaiming in a creepy voice "Looking for the perfect little toes!"

Both girls gave equally little yelps and Tildie pulled in her legs together just like Emily; both girls giving each other wide eyed stares. Bobby grinned and made a circular motion to Forge in the dark; unnoticed by the little girls. The teenager motioned them closer to listen, adding "The only way to know if the Hairy Woolly Mouth is near…is the sound of sucking of the lips…."

Of course, as if on cue, a deep sucking nose of lips crept out from the darkened shadows of the large living room. Bobby pretended to be alarmed; holding back his laughter as both girls quickly jerked around and up from the couch. The sucking noise came closer and both girls dared to climb up the couch to look over. Both gave a high pitched scream as Forge came popping out of nowhere, the genius giving off a dark growl and snarl.

Emily and Tildie literally climbed over each other to get away, the latter her eyes starting to glow red in anticipation of an attack; both glaring hotly as the two teenage boys reeling in laughter on the floor. Emily marched up to them both, punching Bobby hard against the shoulder, exclaiming "That's not funny!"

"You're lucky her dad wasn't here to hear that!" Tildie barked up; she took smacking at the convulsing Forge next to her. Both teenage boys shook their heads, breathing heavily to regain their laughter and sat up on the couch to face to two glowering girls. Bobby smirked, chuckling at them, "Consider yourselves official X-men kids now…"

"What are ya talking about, Blondie?" Emily chipped back; she crossing her arms with a frown. Forge snickered, adding "The older X-men teens tell that to the new kids every year."

Bobby looked to Forge, who wiggled a smile, and both started convulsing into laughter. The eighteen year old pointed to the frowning girls, exclaiming between snickers "And you're faces were the best out of all of them!"

"So it's not real?" Tildie asked; Emily telling a faint nervousness in her tone. Quickly the two boys sobered up and smirked darkly at the two little girls. Bobby shrugged his shoulders, saying ominously "We didn't say that…."

Emily and Tildie blinked a few times in surprise and the teenage boys gave both of them darker smirks. Without a word, they left the two little girls to their own imaginations and headed upstairs to change for the nights outings. Emily slowly looked up to Tildie, her soft blue eyes sharp and wide. She coughed, trying to make a 'pft' sound with her mouth, saying in a unconvincing brave voice "It's not real…"

Emily glanced to the dark shadows, then back to Tildie, her voice cracking nervously "Right?"

Tildie didn't have a chance to answer when a bump from upstairs made both little girls yelp and grab unto each other for support. They looked to each other wide eyed, and then slowly back to the large shadowy darkness. Quickly, they each grabbed for their outfits and held onto each other's hands tightly as they raced out of the living room and up the stairs towards Emily's bedroom to change….avoiding all the darker parts of the hallway.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"Ya almost ready, Half-pint?" Logan's commanding voice called up the stairway. He frowned when receiving no answer, placing his unlit cigar back in his mouth and instinctively inhaled in through his nostrils. The feral could smell the scent of Sweet and Rugged close by and followed the track towards the other side of the foyer next to the hallways. When having the smell permeating his surroundings, but no little girl in sight, Logan raised a curious eyebrow. He turned, calling out "Half-pint?"

A soft shuffle of feet told the feral to turn back around, just in time for a short black figure to leap out from the shadows and give the most adorable growling sound anyone could have heard. Logan tired not to laugh at the sight of his ten year old daughter, dressed in her most favorite animal, a Panther, complete with a painted nose and plastered on whiskers. Yet when Emily tried to show off her fake fangs, her costumes tail on backwards and ears set a little too forward, Logan couldn't help but smile. He crossed his muscled arms, his presence dwarfing the little creature looking up at him. Logan removed the unlit cigar from his mouth, smiling more at his daughter, saying amused "Cute, darlin."

Emily frowned at the comment, crossing her arms as well, complaining "I'm supposed to be scary."

At that moment, Emily's headband ears decided to slide forward and land on her whiskered nose; making Logan chuckle out. He slowly lowered to one knee, helping the little girl put the ear and tail in place; picking her up to set her on his hip. He tried to sound convincing, saying encouragingly "And ya are scary, Lil' Half-pint."

When Emily scrunched up her whiskered nose to him unconvinced, Logan choked on his voice and put the cigar back in his mouth, adding in a slight chuckle "Very scary."

Sadly, Kitty came in at that moment into the foyer, taking one look at Emily and made a soft cooing noise. She clasped her hands together, crowing out "How adorable!"

Emily glared back at Logan and the feral chuckled deeply; pinching at his daughter's costumed arm in play before setting her back down towards the door. The little girl giggled, looking over to see Bobby come in dresses as a typical vampire and Forge beside him being a little more creative with making himself into a cross between a cyborg and a Frankenstein. However, the most peculiar thing of their outfits…was the Halloween styled bags for candy hanging in their hands. Emily tilted her head curiously, asking "Why do ya both have a bag in ya hands?"

The little girls question made a sexy princess version of Kitty turn around and instantly sigh at the two grinning fools beside her. She shook her head, muttering "Ah, like, not this year…"

A Zombiefied Rogue also clicked her tongue, pointing at the empty bags, chastising "Ain't yer a little old, fellas?"

Forge and Bobby made soft scoffing noises and replied with smiles, "You're never too old for free candy!"

Logan grunted low through his cigar, rolling the unlit smoke in his mouth and turned from the boys, replying bluntly "Ya get chased by a bunch of parents, don't come crying ta me."

The duo frowned at his turned backside but Emily merely giggled at the mental picture; Logan smirking and ruffling her hair affectionately. At that time Emma came in to join the group going out; wearing a lavishly fitting silver white dress, her soft blonde hair lying elegantly around her shoulders and studded pearls decorated her neck and ears. The good 'White Queen' had decided if she was to dress up, she was not going in some boorish American costume. Why wear some creature on your skin when you could be as beautiful as the Queen you are so named? Apparently her strategy had worked for the brutish feral in the room began to stare at her as if she was a prime rib being dangled above his drooling canines. Emma smiled towards him and winked; trying not to laugh when the muscled brute seemed to choke on his unlit cigar in his mouth. The poor brute was not the only one who could play the game dirty.

Logan glowered at her, munching on his cigar and looked to say something back, when Kitty asked curiously "Are you not wearing a costume, Logan?"

Logan grunted back in reply; rolling his plain t-shirted shoulders that look unusually surrounded by the mismatched monsters. Before the feral could smart something back, Emily's voice piped up among the shadows leading them to the car, the little voice saying proudly "The Wolverine doesn't need a costume!"

Logan chuckled deeply again, removing his cigar to peck a kiss on his daughters cheek climbing into the van. He ruffled her hair, replying proudly back "That's right, Half-pint."

Emily smiled through her whiskered face and Logan knew he could bet money that she had to be the cutest kid on the block trick or treating tonight. Though some would say he was kind of biased. As the group readied into the separate vehicles to go towards the first block to trick or treat, Logan managed a smirk towards Emma as he paused to light his cigar in the open air. The feral eyed her outfit up and down, lighting his smoke, smarting "Nice outfit, Frost."

"Yes…." Emma replied calmly; picking at her sequenced collar. She grinned darkly towards the feral, smarting dryly back "It would have looked lovely with your blue and yellow spandex."

Logan was dead silent for a moment, giving her the darkest glower that made most men weep but only sent her dark grin higher. The feral sucked a long drag of his cigar, watching the smug Emma walk away with a click of her heels and pulled himself into the van with a slam of the door. Logan wouldn't allow himself to dare think nor say the words Touché in reply to Emma. Once again, it seemed, Emma was back in the lead for their ever entertaining game of wits.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

The trick or treating went as normal as one would expect; only a few people gave Bobby and Forge odd looks as they came to the doors with bags hanging out as well. Yet the boys had no shame….because as long as they passed out the free candy, they would hand out the bags. Logan had thought maybe the two teenage boys coming with the girls to the door would keep away the creeps. Sadly, one particular odd ball with rimmed glass had tried to get a little too close, but one savage growl had scared the poor bastard back into his little hole. Emma had chastised that scaring the poor idiot might have caused problems but she couldn't give much of a reprimand as she stood trying hard not to laugh.

Eventually, the trick or treating had been done and Bobby and Kitty convinced Logan somehow to let them take the girls for ice cream before coming back home. However, Kitty paused in her scooping of her banana split when seeing the dark unlit suburb passing by the car window. She looked over at the smug looking eighteen year old male, asking suspiciously "Where are we going, Bobby?"

Kitty was given her answer as the van slowly rolled up to a stately middle class household, complete with a picket fence and flowered mailbox. The brunette leaned over to read the letters on the mailbox and glowered towards Bobby when reading the letters 'Kelly' on the side. The eighteen year old male beside her broke out into a wide smile as the little girls in the backseat paused in eating their ice cream cones. Kitty started to frown darkly towards Bobby.

"No." Kitty chipped pointedly, reaching for her ice cream. Bobby smiled wider, replying back "It's tradition."

"What's tradition?" Tildie asked curiously from the back and Kitty sent another glower towards the beaming Bobby. She pointed roughly to the large house, hissing low "We are _**not **_teeping and throwing eggs with the girls here!"

"We did it all the time when we were Tildie's age!" Bobby laughed back; unclipping his seatbelt. Kitty shook her head violently, trying hard not to smile, correctly hotly "When we like, had Kurt to teleport us out in case of trouble!"

"Kurt did this?" Emily's voice piped up instantly from the back. Kitty wanted to face palm herself for letting that little information slip as the ten year old got very excited, pulling up to the front seats, exclaiming "I wanna do it too!"

"Me too!" Tildie added in, pushing her costumed head besides Emily's. Kitty gave Bobby a dirty look but the teenager beamed a wicked smile; suddenly unlocking the doors to all the passenger sides and climbing out of the van. Kitty gasped as the teenage male crept out in front of the car, and saw the little girls go tumbling after him with fits of giggles. She struggled to unclip her belt to go after them, whispering hoarsely "No! _Wait_!"

Sadly her calls went on deaf ears as Bobby motioned the girls to hunker down and creep slowly along the nicely timed lawn, avoiding the statures and signs of 'Vote Yes on Mutant Registration!' plastered in several places on the lawn. Kitty huffed irritably as she caught up to the no gooders, pausing to stare up at the huge foreboding house up ahead. She sighed, glowering towards Bobby who started ruffling in a bag he had carried over, she pointing to the house hissing "This is _Senator_ Kelly's house, Bobby!"

"Which makes it even better." Bobby whispered back; giving back a dry smirk as the little girls giggle beside him. Kitty threw up her hands as the teenager started pulling out toilet paper from the duffle bag, whispering as she turned "I am _so _not doing this…."

She motioned towards the girls eagerly waiting by the teenager boy, whispering in a moan "Logan would _totally_ **kill **us if he found out!"

"Come on, Kitty…" Bobby teased back, reaching into the duffle. He pulled out a large roll of plush white toilet paper and wagged it back and forth, coaxing "I got the two ply kind."

Kitty paused, her hands slowly lowering and she eyed the white paper skeptically. She looked to the smirking teenager and rose an eyebrow up, asking slowly "With the extra large rolls?"

"Yep." Bobby replied, grinning, tossing the roll to Kitty. The young mutant caught it in her hands and gently felt the rolls soft touch. She squeezed the toilet paper, looking back up at Bobby, asking quietly "And did you bring…"

Bobby pulled out a large carton of eggs as Kitty spook, a smug grin on his face. He gently shook the fragile eggs inside, coaxing "The big ones."

Emily and Tildie looked over to see Kitty clearly fighting internally with the idea, her eyes looking back and forth between the bag, Bobby and the house. Finally, she sighed and pointed, whispering "The _second_ their lights come on, we're out of here!"

A mad man wouldn't have given a more splitting smile on his face than Bobby Drake at that second; the teenager silently whooping as he tossed another roll to one of the little girls beaming beside him. Emily snatched up the tossed toilet paper in a flash, grabbing up her costume tail to run over to the nearest tree. She idly glanced over to watch Bobby unravel his toilet paper, watching the way the teenager tossed the roll into the air over a tree, the fabric gently draping itself along the spindly bare limbs of the tree.

Emily turned back to her task, gently unraveling the roll and threw it up just as Bobby had…but was disheartened when her roll merely fell to the ground with a soft plop….nowhere near the tree. She glared at the dirt covered roll of paper and heard Kitty giggle softly next to her in the dark; picking up the roll. She knelt down next to Emily, showing the little girl how to hold it, whispering "Throw it like this, Emily…"

Kitty showed how her wrist flickered up before releasing the toilet paper to its fate and the roll soon was strung in several directions on the tree. Kitty turned back to Emily, smiling, adding "It goes farther that way, see?"

"How do you know that?" Emily whispered; taking an egg that was handed to her. Kitty tossed a dark smile to Bobby, who mirrored the expression, before looking back at the curious child. Kitty replied ominously "I've had some practice."

Emily quirked her head curiously at her babysitter but Kitty merely smiled wider; she would know when she was older that it was much more than practice under the teenagers belt…much more like expertise. It seemed pranking still ran deep in the veins of the X-men children no matter what the age.

The little troublemakers continued on their task of decorating the loathed Senators yard in a blanket of white paper and a few smears of egg to go along with the barks décor. They had just paused to grab more incriminating supplies from the duffle…when all of the lights from the back-house turned to on. Kitty looked to Bobby with a half-panicked and half gleeful expression, whispering "Time to go!"

Quickly both little girls were grabbed by the hand by Kitty, with Bobby snatching up the duffle and the troublemakers kept low as they ran back to their car. They had just made it to the vehicle when a blaring loud alarm went screeching in the sky; followed by yard lights coming on and voices shouting in anger. Bobby didn't even check to make sure anyone was belted in before he floored the gas and took off down the suburb street, cursing under his breath as he laugh was drowned out by the alarm blaring in the neighborhood. Kitty smacked him roughly to quite but soon the girls were giggling madly in the back as they made their getaway; Kitty groaning as soon neighboring lights down the street began to turn on.

A few minutes of silence followed after Bobby raced down to the next street and slowed the car to normal speed. It would not be a good idea to get pulled over after what had just happened. Kitty kept giving him an icy cold glare that could have chilled the devil to the bone…when suddenly…Emily started to giggle. Tildie looked at her bewildered by the little girl kept giggling, she still on a high from experiencing her very first wild prank. She looked over at Bobby in the rear-view mirror, exclaiming "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

Bobby tried to hold back his laugh but slowly he started to snicker again at the child's proclamation…followed by Tildie. Kitty slapped Bobby upside the head to make him stop but the teenager only snickered harder. Finally, Kitty broke down into giggles and leaned back on the chair to cover her face. She only prayed to anyone on high that what had happened wouldn't appear on the ten o' clock news.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

A few hours later Logan walked into the kitchen where Ororo, Scott and Emma were sitting down to share a hot drink, and glanced again out the back window. He turned to the group with a frown, asking "The kids back yet?"

Emma clicked her tongue at Logan's question and replied "Relax, Logan."

Ororo, however, grinned gently at the semi-worried father and brought out a cold beer from the fridge and set it in Logan's hands. She then gently directed the muscled feral to sit down at the table, and soothed "Emily is fine."

Logan obediently sat down in the chair, snorting out as he grabbed the beer and gave a nod of thanks to Ororo who patted his shoulder reassuringly. He could admit that the closer he kept getting to Emily the more he was….concerned….when she wasn't near where he could keep a close eye. Call it being protective, or a backlash of not being able to protect her in Mojo's psycho game. Logan liked to think of it as keeping his daughter safe and sound.

Thankfully, Logan's worries were over as his heightened ears picked up the sound of tires pulling in along the graveled road. He quickly abandoned his beer on the table, sitting up and grinned to see his little girl come walking up the drive. However, Logan did not the guilty looks on Bobby and Kitty's faces as they entered into the doorway; the feral narrowing his eyes at them suspiciously. Both gave audible gulps at his menacing stare but managed to smile. The feral decided to put his questioning to the back-burner as his daughter came running up smiling at him. Logan knelt down by her, grabbing her costumed little self into a hug, asking "Ya have a good time, Half-pint?"

Emily paused, looking over to Bobby and Kitty; a mischievous smile on her face. She looked back at her father, smiling sweetly, replying "I had a _really_ good time, daddy!"

Logan only chuckled and grabbed her into a hug again; the teenagers giving heavy sighs of relief. Sadly, the sound of sniffing echoed through the quiet kitchen and the teenager's hearts leapt to their throats. The feral untangled from his embrace, giving his little girl a hard stare, then to Tildie and finally focused that menacing look up to the teenagers. Logan then slowly stood up to his full intimidating size, his graveled voice rumbling suspiciously "Why does Half-pint smell like eggs?"

Kitty paled and looked to Bobby for an answer but the teenager merely babbled "I…Uh…"

Logan narrowed his piercing blue eyes further and the feral crossed his massive arms in waiting for an answer. What he got was Scott's radio on the counter suddenly broadcasting "And in other news…the Kelly's are up in arms tonight after a few individuals decided to vandalize their home with the traditional teeping and egg tosses…"

Logan's ice blue eyes widen at the guilty looking party, the vein in his neck rising up as his muscle stiffened; Kitty and Bobby giving another audible gulp while Emily and Tildie were the epitome of pitiful. The other adults gave hard disapproving glares as the radio continued with a humored voice "Despite the Senators obvious…outrage….the Kelly's have decided not to press charges and the police have no leads in searching for the suspects."

Scott then turned off the radio with a snap, knowing there was no need to hear anymore. The party of troublemakers fidgeted under the feral father's blazing hot glare which made all of them turn their heads down. Finally, Bobby couldn't take anymore of the silence, trying to squeak out "We can expl…"

"Upstairs." Logan's harsh feral voice growled. His nostrils inhaled and exhaled roughly, the muscles on his skin bulging as he growled darker "_**Now**_."

The party of troublemakers nearly collided into each other as they rushed to obey the enraged fathers command. Logan watched them go with piercing narrowed eyes as they each ran out toward the foyer to the stairwell. The sound of choked humor filled the tense airspace and the feral turned darkly around, only to be surprised it was Ororo and Emma who ducked their heads from his enraged view. Scott bravely looked at him, the corners of his mouth tugging up with a knowing smug smile. Logan growled darkly at him, hiding his own humor, snarling "Don't say a _damn_ word."

Scott fought his smile more and nodded; staying still as Logan began stalking out of the kitchen. However, as the feral had just passed the doorway, Scott raised his cup to pretend to drink, adding nonchalantly "It's _amazing_ how close those apples just seem to plop _right_ beside the trees….you might even say the chips didn't have a very hard time falling off the old block either…"

Ororo and Emma started couching back laughter as Scott began to grin, the ladies dabbing at their mouths with napkins. Logan's voice could be heard doing a half-growl, half-laugh, as he snapped back humorously "Shut up, Boy Scout…"

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Two hours later, after punishments had been handed out and costumes put away for another year, the guilty ten year old finished brushing her hair while looking over at her father in the mirror. Emily grinned at him slightly, the feral doing the same and the little girl started the conversation by saying softly "I'm really sorry, daddy…"

"I know that, Half-pint." Logan said gently back; helping her off her little stand. He gave her a raised eyebrow, though, asking a little firmer "But do ya remember what I told ya?"

"Actions have consequences." Emily quoted back, her little Pj's ruffling gently as she made her way to bed. Logan raised his eyebrow more, asking "And?"

Emily sighed and climbed into her bed, adding gently "Just because someone is mean or nasty, doesn't make it right to hurt their stuff or them."

"And?" Logan again asked with now a narrowed look. Emily looked to him with a placid look, replying "If I do it again, I'll get my sketchbook _and_ books taken away for a whole week."

Emily slightly smirked up at her muscled feral father, smarting dryly "And never, ever, _ever_, trust** any** idea that Bobby has until he is thirty…."

Logan quietly chuckled at his daughter's snark and ruffled her hair, smarting back "Exactly, darlin."

The feral ended his nightly routine with his daughter by turning off the light, tucking her small little body in one last time and gently petting his daughters forehead. He grinned down gently at her, whispering "Goodnight, Lil' Half-pint."

He turned to leave, expecting for Emily to murmur her goodnight while snuggling under the covers, but instead a frantic child's voice called out "Wait!"

Logan turned to her with a raised eyebrow, but Emily gave him a pleading look, begging "Can't I stay up for a little bit more?"

Logan shook his head to her, saying in a gently firm voice "Darlin, it's time for bed."

The feral, once again, turned to leave and immediately picked up the scent of fear pouring into the room. Emily's eyes were large and sharp in the darkened shadowy room and she whimpered as a creak in the floorboards sounded to her right. She fidgeted in her bed, fighting the frightened tears, exclaiming "Wait! Don't go!"

Logan jerked around to see his daughter's eyes filling with tears, as she proclaimed "I don't want the Hairy Woolly Mouth to get me, daddy!"

Logan snorted out in surprise, asking "The what?"

"The Hairy Woolly Mouth!" Emily hiccuped, her father gently sitting down by her bedside. She sniffled as he reached for a tissue and motioned her to her feet, explaining "I don't want him to get my toes!"

"What are you talkin…" Logan started but stopped. He softly growled and cursed under his breath, muttering darkly "Bobby."

The feral shook his head and reached over to gently sooth his frightened child, saying calmly "It's alright darlin…"

Logan rubbed her back and fought the cringing in his voice, as he grunted "Popsicle was just messing with you."

Knowing as Emily continued to reek of fear, the feral gave in with a heavy sigh, soothing gently "I'll stay here till ya fall sleep."

"Thank you, daddy." Emily whispered, hiccuping one last time as Logan softly tucked her back into bed. As the little girl watched her father's intimidating and large shadow cast over the room in search of the chair to scoot to her bed, Emily could her hear father growling under his breath, muttering irritatingly "Hairy Woolly Mouth…huh…that damn boy…"

The little girl listened to her father's soft gripping, her eyes slowly fluttering shut and soon she went deep into dreamland where creatures of the night were not permitted to go. Logan looked over to her as he sat down in the lay-z-boy and grinned tenderly to her; reaching over to pet her cheek. Yet, underneath, Logan was still extremely irritated.

That 'fun' story had been Logan's bane since coming to the Mansion. The children that Logan mentored before Emily, each and every one of them had been terrified of the made up monster. That stupid made up creature had caused the feral a lot of sleepless nights with children sneaking around the halls in search of it. Logan lost count of the times he accidentally snuck up on a duo searching in the dark; still to this day he could remember how their shrill screaming in fright caused his ears to ring all night long. Logan growled under his breath and rubbed his daughters arm soothingly beside him.

Popsicle was defiantly going to pay in the Danger Room session this week for ever bringing back that stupid prank story. He thought the Hairy Woolly Mouth was a good story to scare people with? How about the tales of a pissed off feral father who just so happens to be the Wolverine? And who also has you locked in the Danger Room with him for a whole two hours…and he can 'train' you in anything he wants. Yeah, those stories would be legendary compared to the Tales of the Hairy Woolly Mouth. Logan was going to make sure of that.

**Poor little Bobby. I wouldn't want to be in the Danger Room that week. Haha : ) **

**Also….yes, once upon a time I believed in the Hairy Woolly Mouth and reacted the SAME way Emily did the first night I had to sleep after hearing the story. My Uncle Jack made it up on a weekend we kids were going to sleep over at our grandparent's cabin…but instead it lived in the attic…..the SAME finished attic we grandchildren were so 'happening' to be sleeping in that night. Haha Now when I think of the story, I just laugh and laugh and thought maybe you might find it funny too! XD **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I am working on the main story as we speak! **


End file.
